


Song of tomorrow

by Ashinami



Series: Glory to us all [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Building Friendships, Doriath, Finding Family, First Age, Gen, Loyalty, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashinami/pseuds/Ashinami
Summary: "We were legends" universe.It's not needed to read "Champion's dawn", but surely it will help in understanding the relations betwen certain elves.Life writes different scenarios, sometimes forcing to follow ways we never wanted to and Taranir learned this on his own skin. With decision he took, he had to stand right against the challenges that life thrown on him but will it be enough to get rid of a shade and sad memory that follows his every step?





	Song of tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! :D Another story from the series. This time we take a look on a bit of Taranir's past.
> 
> Warnings: foul language may appear.

The remaining pile of balk he brought so many changed ago still awaited to be sorted out. Taranir already had wooden planks for fundamentals in one place, thick ones that will act as backbone of a whole house were placed on the other side of the area and there were still those that will build floors, walls, the attic and housetop but those were the ones that were not segregated yet. And judging by his tempo, he won’t manage to do it for well more time.

Taranir grimaced a bit when a tough bark ripped his hand again and he put down the log on the ground. He breathed out heavily to calm his racing heart and he glanced around at all the wooden planks he had. At least now he was sure that he will have enough of those to build a house but he rather chose not to remember that he put almost all of his soldier’s pay into it while there were many other materials and equipment he needed to acquire. He tried to persuade himself that he will worry later about it, but the truth was that lack of means will come back to him earlier than he will realise.

He stretched out his sore muscles and he grimaced again when he felt a bit of pain in his back. All this bending over and carrying heavy logs didn’t do him well and his hands were sore from grabbing harsh planks. He was already weary and it was just the beginning of his work. Moreover, there will be no break for Taranir - soon enough he will be expected to report for another training in the army as a recruit.

Taranir joined the army because he had to, not because he wanted to. He didn’t have anyone in the family who was a soldier so he had no one to follow. Besides, it was not ever his dream to take up arms, it didn't seem like a thing for him. But at one point not long ago, joining the army became the only way that Taranir could go.

Currently, it was the end of second spring since Taranir enrolled into the army and became a recruit. More than those two springs ago, as always soldiers came to his settlement to announce that the army was looking for recruits and after only short consideration Taranir decided that in this moment this was the best way he could go for the better of his family. He approached the soldiers and get to know everything there was to know about becoming a recruit. He had time till the beginning of autumn to sign up, so there had been some time for him back then.

His mother was anxious when she heard the news. Thousands questions already formed in her mind and flooded Taranir only with part of those but he was patiently answering all of them. Just as the soldiers told him before, he told his mother the same he was supposed to enroll at the beginning of autumn and with the rise of Bear Constellation the training will start. He will live in Menegroth more specifically, in the lower levels of the city where the whole army resided - army fields where he will train and perform his future duty will become his second home.

However, Taranir ensured that he won’t be chained out there and even as recruit he will be able to leave the fields with appropriate permits so he assured his mother that he will be able to visit as often as he will be able to, all the more that he heard that such permits were not hard to acquire. Besides, he was not very worried that he won’t see his family often - after all, they wanted to move from their settlement and settle down in the great city of Menegroth. That was why he began all the construction, after all.

An idea to move to the great city came out a bit from nowhere, yet Taranir felt that it was building up for a long, long time and it came in motion well before he even thought about joining the army. Mithel, his mother, very talented and gifted embroiderer, was asked for many commissions by a lot of elves in their settlement and those around their own, and she was also commissioned by the residents of Menegroth which made her ride to the city very often. Mithel was also selling and exchanging her work for other goods on the market in Menegroth where she had many regular customers and traders.

And his sister was a florist and keeper of Menegroth’s gardens among many other elves. Because of her work, Linel was leaving to the city almost every early Change and when the time was right, she was coming back to their home that was placed outside of Menegroth. Tarnir was not worried that some harm will befall on Linel but especially during winter he always felt bad that his delicate sister had to ride all the way back in the snow and cold.

And while his sister and mother were working, Taranir was taking care of hunting, cleaned the stable, tended to their horses and in most part it was him who maintained the house. But since his mother and sister were working in good part in Menegroth, it was natural to start thinking about moving to the city. They were lingering a bit with this decision since they were very used to their current home and fond of it to the core, but even then, all of them felt tremendous cold in some places. There was a passing shade that didn’t want to leave this place - a memory they all held. A memory of someone who abandoned them.

This feeling became stronger the more time had passed. His mother long ago stopped sleeping in her old bedroom and arranged an attic for herself. Taranir and Linel remained in their old rooms but sometimes even there they saw a fond, passing memory of their father standing somewhere near their bed - at those moments they were children once more and then it all turned into sad memory and thousand questions.

At one point they agreed they will leave their current home and settle in Menegroth. But building a home was expensive thing to do and they didn’t have such savings. Though they had a good life, not very wealthy, but they could afford many things, they still didn’t have so much coins and jewels to buy all the materials for their new home.

That was were Taranir quickly connected the dots and he didn’t hesitate for long before deciding to join the army. Soldier’s pay allowed him to quite quickly collect all the materials without his family having to change anything in their lives or work more. Nothing changed, except for Taranir.

During all the Changes that were meant for his training and other tasks at the fields, Taranir was doing his duty as other recruits did. And when they were supposed to have their free time and rest, Taranir was changing his uniform and he was off to the city - buying materials and preparing the construction site for his family’s future home.

With almost no rest and no break, working and training over and over. How much longer he will be able to keep up with it?

Taranir was never the one to complain, he was used to hard work. Ever since he grew to young adult he took many responsibilities on himself, starting from cooking and tending the garden and ending on hunting. But the training in the army was challenging enough and by not letting his body to rest, it was only a matter of time that all the work will influence Taranir’s performance during trainings in the army. And he was sure it will be a negative influence.

However, it didn't truly matter. The army was giving coins and this income will be stabile during his whole duty and it was all that truly mattered to Taranir. His performance it the army was not his priority.

With a loud sigh, Taranir picked up the coat he threw down earlier to the ground and brushed away any dirt from it. Then he walked on the thin path, leaving the construction site behind.

The place he chose to build up a home for his family was hidden from the main road and a path that lead to it run in between tall rocks. It was a perfect place - secluded one, yet everything in Menegroth was within reach. They will have a garden here and few fruit trees were already growing there, maybe there was not enough space to have a stable even for one horse, but Taranir was sure that renting a stall in nearby stable won’t be a problem. Besides, since they were in the center in the city, maybe they won’t need to have horses at all.

Taranir entered the main road and walked on, enjoying how quiet the city still was at this time. Soon the market will be open in full swing, much more elves will appear on the streets and not so many wagons will ride down the roads. At this time of season, it was Deer Constellation that more or less set up the time when everyone should slowly start to prepare for their work. And Taranir knew that the recruits were expected to get ready at this time as well.

As expected, he arrived to the fields well before all their trainings started. He opened the door of the barrack where he was living with other recruits and he was there just on time to see the rest of his companions slowly getting up from their beds, changing up, preparing equipment and preparing themselves for the tiresome training.

Without saying anything and not gaining unnecessary attention, Taranir went in between beds close to the middle of the barack where he had his own bed and closet and he gathered his own uniform. He was pretending that he was resting in bed all along and it worked well so far - everyone believed that he was simply getting up earlier for whatever reason he had.

‘Why would you deprive yourself of sleep?’

Taranir looked at Brun, who asked him this question, just to see him yawning powerfully and wiping his eyes.

‘I didn’t. I just got up a bit earlier.’ Taranir said, taking off his coat and then quickly changing to his uniform. Then he glanced at Uireb who was still laying on the upper bedding. ‘I hope you know that our time to report is just now?’

‘How can you be so rational when it’s so early?’ Uireb muttered as he turned on his bed to look down on Taranir and his hair were all ruffled up.

‘Get up or you will be late again.’ Taranir said and Uireb groaned loudly, falling down on the bed and covering himself back with blanket.

‘Officer Gwain won’t take it easy on you if she will see that you are late again!’ Brun said with a laugh and only then, after a wide ywn and muttering something, Uireb finally got up, though after preparing himself he will still be the last to arrive at the assembly.

Taranir put his normal clothes in a closet and he shook his head as he thought of Uireb. No matter how skilled and talented he was, his procrastination always got better of him and he was doing everything on last call. Getting up for his trainings was no different.

When Brun was ready, Taranir went off with him to join other cadets in front of the barack. Exactly when Orchid Constellation showed up on the sky, they were always meant to report for an assembly where their leading officer always informed them of some major changes in their training or passed on to them other important pieces of information.

When they stood with Brun next to each other in a third row, Taranir could see cadets from neighbouring barracks gathering for their own briefings. Soldiers living in each barrack had their own leading officer and to make things easier it was widely accepted that they numbered the barracks they were living in. Taranir and all the cadets with whom he was living were called Fours. Each time Taranir said that he was a Four, it was clear to everyone in which barrack he lived and who was his leading officer.

‘At ease!’ their officer called to them as soon as she arrived with two other soldiers on her side, and all the recruits saluted to greet their officer properly.

After a greeting, all they straightened up and stood still in the rows, awaiting patiently for their officer to begin the briefing. And Gwain looked through the rows of her recruits before she nodded to herself and with no more delay went straight to the point.

‘You start off with officer Toldor who will supervise your training in sword mastery.’ she began. ‘However, officer Bernir who was supposed to lead the training for Sevens have other duties to take care of, so the recruits who were supposed to be under his supervision will join you.’

That meant there will be far many elves during their training than it normally was. Taranir was a bit glad about it. Maybe he will manage to get away from sparing all too many times and he will have some respite from his hard work and his muscles will heal a bit.

‘No other changes apply to your routine today. Carry on with your schedule.’

Once more they saluted for their officer and with this, Gwain walked off to carry on with her own duties. The recruits around Taranir started to disperse and since the assembly was quite short this time, they had a bit more time to get ready for their training and walk there with slow pace.

And just then, when the officer was long gone, Uireb appeared, still sleepy and yawning but not perturbed at all that he was not present during the assembly.

‘It just ended? What a pity.’ he was but the tone of his voice stated all too well that he didn’t feel sorry about it.

‘This time you got lucky.’ Brun said. ‘If it would be a bit longer, the officer would see you late.’

‘Again.’ Taranir added up, but Uireb only waved his hand dismissively.

‘Again, again! Of course I was late again, they don’t give us enough time to rest!’

‘They do, you only spend too much time in the tavern!’ Brun laughed and patted Uireb’s arm.

Taranir shook his head with a delicate smile and all of them together walked back into the barack then the entrance was not that crowded. Since all three of them had their beds close to the middle they went in the same direction all together and then gathered swords from special locker. Uireb and Brun had their own swords but Taranir was given one when his first training started and he was not the only one who didn’t own a sword among the new recruits. Their trainers and soldiers who accompanied during practice worked hard to fit accurate swords for each of them - and all of this was provided by the army. Taranir didn’t have to stump up a single coin.

It was important to match swords to their posture and height but also to their skill level - the weapon had to be balanced accordingly to not be ballast while they were learning their technique and their trainers watched over so they will replace of weigh down their swords the more skills they had.

Taranir had no bad word to say about the sword he was given. It was brand new blade, forged by the best weaponsmiths in Menegroth and surely made especially with purpose to be given to the new recruit. And so, it landed in Taranir’s hands.

Brun was talented elf with predispositions to become a warrior so it was not surprising he enrolled into the army already having a perfect blade at his waist. Uireb, despite his laziness, was also predispositioned to wield sword with great skill. And they were both quite surprised that Taranir didn’t have his own sword, especially after they say saw what potential Taranir had in himself and how he already wielded a sword despite not having much practice with it.

But Taranir only shrugged his arms at this. When he was younger he was taught the basics of wielding a sword and sometimes we even sparred with many of his friends in his old settlement and each of those duels ended with his victory. Learning the basics came to Taranir with ease and he was always said that he had a talent for it and he could develop his skills greatly if only he will want to.

Only after more than two cycles of training in the army, Taranir truly realised how truthful were those words that were always said to him. Learning sword mastery came to him with ease, very quickly he became one of the best and his progress was so impressive than he was one of those who already sparred with trainers and true soldiers instead of recruits. Brun and Uireb also belonged to this group, and it was more than certain that all of them will be assigned for officer’s training once they will finish their basic one.

With swords at waists, Taranir went off the barrack again with his two companions and outside on the area, where they were always gathering for assembly, there were other recruits - some standing in groups, talking casually, some were already on their way to the sandy place where they will train, others were still in the barrack, but everyone more or less was preparing for the training ahead.

Taranir along with Uireb and Brun didn’t manage to go far when they were tackled by a group of recruits who was standing closer to the way out of the small square before the barrack.

‘Ah, here are more of our sparring group!’ Egnir said with his usual smile. ‘Are you prepared for what’s ahead?’

‘What do you mean?’ Brun asked when they came closer and entered the circle.

‘Well, we are training with Sevens!’ Ryndir said then, the other recruit standing near Egnir. His tone of voice indicated that it was obvious what he wanted to say but Taranir didn’t catch a clue. ‘It is known they are one of those with the best recruits in their ranks!’

‘The best out of our age group but some say that one of the best since latest centuries.’ Duides added up with with known confident smile on her face. ‘Gorvon Nainarion, Thala Calarion, Liviel Mallosiel, Erisdes Angiriel, Eredhon Ronirion, Saeldis Ingemiel....’

‘Sure, they are one of those but they are close to us in skills.’ Egnir said. ‘Personally, I am interested in quite different elves.’

‘Don’t try to jump above your ass!’ Ryndir laughed at him. ‘You will get kicked and that’s how it will end!’

‘I will kick your ass if you are so smart!’

‘I believe it is be simply a good moment to test ourselves.’ Lirwen said, another elleth who stood with them in a circle and at the tip of his eye, Taranir noticed her looking at him so he turned his head to glance at her as well. And it wasn’t forced at all since she was a sight to behold.

Her marble grey eyes were orbed with diamonds, staring curiously at him and delicate smile on her face almost seemed as if she was expecting something from him or wished him to say anything. She had pink lips, quite full but not big, and delicate, straight nose. She was lovely, simply speaking. Round breasts were not exposed anyhow but still well visible through her uniform, she was not very slim in waist neither she had all too slender legs, since she had well developed muscles, but she was tall and graceful, with long legs and a bit wide hips.

Not once Taranir sparred with Lirwen and not once he noticed that she especially chose him to train with or to talk with. She was lovely, as Taranir often told himself and not once in a while he caught himself staring after her when she was walking away and quite often Taranir realised that his body treacherously became in the mood for the closer approach with Lirwen.

Her loveliness could be easily taken for innocence. Lirwen was not innocent and Taranir knew about it all too well. As for now, the closest they got was during trainings and when they were sitting close to each other in a tavern. Beside this, Taranir didn’t know if he was on for any closer relation. He didn’t even think that Lirwen even expected from him any relation at all - it seemed that she simply wished to spent with him few nights but Taranir didn’t know if he had desire for such setup.

He looked away from Lirwen, this time pleased to see that his senses were not so stirred while he was staring at marvelous elleth. And he turned away just to hear Brun speaking.

‘Lirwen is right, we will have a chance to test ourselves.’ he said. ‘Who knows, maybe Orthon Delgaranion or Aenor Orchalion will be training with us?’ he paused for a moment. ‘Maybe two Princes will be there too?’

‘Testing and challenging, while soon we won’t be even allowed to spar because we will be late.’ Duines said. ‘Let’s go before that happens.’

As she said, all of them dispersed from their circle and started to walk off to the sandy place where they will train. Ryndir and Egnir continued to argue, scuffling one another while they were walking. Those two were at each other’s throats since the beginning but their rivalry was the kind of healthy one and not once in a while Taranir saw them together trying to figure out knew move or sword grasp. And it didn’t happen rarely but quite often, to be accurate.

Taranir himself focused on conversation he now held with Brun, while Uireb took his attention of Duines. Taranir freely admitted that Duines was quite easier to approach than Lirwen mainly because she seemed more honest and truthful in her actions and words - Taranir didn’t feel any second bottom to her words while with Lirwen he was not so sure about it.

They arrived to the area as one of the lasts and it was actually quite crowded in there right now. However, when they will disperse in their groups for sparrings, it will be a bit better. 

When officer Toldor arrived with other soldiers by his side, they gathered closer to them to hear what they will say. And as Taranir suspected, they were supposed to split up into groups and spar together. It seemed that this time soldiers and trainers won’t have time for individual sparrings since they will have to keep an eye on more recruits, so without considering this much, Taranir went to join his companions where Egnir and Ryndir were already ignited to spar together and Brun turned to him with question.

‘Up for some dancing?’ he cheekily smiled and Taranir allowed himself for a half-smile but before he said anything, Uireb pushed in.

‘No! I want to spar as first!’ he said with strangely turned down voice. ‘Quickly, so Duines can see me in action!’

Both Brun and Taranir turned in direction when Duines was standing and indeed, she was standing in another group but still facing their direction so there was a chance she will see Uireb sparring.

‘Quit staring or she will notice!’ Uireb pushed both of them to order and Brun laughed at him.

‘What happened to your energy saving techniques?’

‘I saved them exactly for this moment!’ Uireb said and he unsheathed his blade, taking position a bit away from Brun who took out his sword as well and Taranir backed away to give them space.

Somewhere close Ryndir was shouting something at Egnir and Taranir even thought that it will be their second rematch. He was actually glad it happened this way - he will do all he can to not have too much duels and maybe it will be enough for his back and arms to recover from carrying heavy logs. He couldn’t sit around or else it will be obvious so he was not sparring, but he could stand and observe - he could pretend that he was waiting for his turn.

Uireb moved at Brun but his second step was too short and he was not close enough to attack with full blade. Brun on the other hand lowered his guard a bit too low which caused his wrist to be twisted - stronger attack would have thrown a sword out of his hands.

Brun blocked next strikes that came right at him and Uireb didn’t let go for even a moment. They were both fast moving, their minds worked quick, observing and evaluating right on spot, yet somehow, Taranir was able to see their mistakes. It wouldn’t be much surprising if those would be very blatant ones, but they weren’t - those mistakes were truly details that Urieb and Brun were doing wrong, yet Taranir was able to catch many of them. No one ever taught him this and he didn’t know if it was just another talent of his or he simply had a good eye.

‘Both are doing very well.’ Lirwen said, standing right next to him and Taranir focused from his own reflections. ‘And Uireb was right, Duines is indeed watching him.’

Despite himself, Taranir tried to discreetly glance at the elleth who stood some distance away in another group, but yes, moment after moment Duines was glancing at sparring Brun and Uireb.

‘What about you?’ Lirwen asked him then. ‘Not keen on fighting this time?’

‘Let’s just say that for now I am satisfied with observing.’ Taranir said, keeping his focus on a duel that was happening in front of him. Now Uireb and Brun were standing some distance away, evaluating their next moves.

‘You either had a rough time when you were supposed to rest or you simply try to say that there is no opponent for you!’

You have no idea how rough my time was., Taranir thought to himself grimly but he had no intentions to say it out loud. But neither he wanted her to think that he believed to be better than others so he opened his mouth to say anything but didn’t manage to speak since she was faster.

‘You don’t have to pretend, Taranir. I have seen you fight with a sword and I sparred with you not once. It’s obvious that your skills are something else.’ Lirwen said and sweet smile entered her lips in this moment. ‘No reason to explain yourself. And I like confident and bold ellyn who know their worth.’

She was doing it again and Taranir barely prevented a sigh that formed inside him. Was she attractive to him? Of course. Did he ever imagine her naked? Of course he did. Thinking of what he would do with her once they would end up in bed? Of course he imagined that. Was she doing everything so he will think about her like this? Sure she did. Taranir was sure Lirwen was hitting on him and she wished to have him in bed, but he wasn’t keen on short adventures with anyone. Maybe if he one time he will feel like it he will agree to Lirwen’s proposition and play around but as for now, he didn’t have such desire.

Then, Taranir immediately focused up when he felt his sheeted sword bounce up when it clashed with another blade. Whoever walked up this close to him did it on purpose and Taranir glanced at the elf who walked up from behind to stand in front of him.

‘I see you are not very busy.’ the ellon said, briefly tightening his ponytail and then he rested both hands on waist, looking straight at him. ‘Care to spare?’

There was such confidence in his posture that Taranir knew he meant what he was saying. His green eyes fixed right in with Taranir’s own but while his brown eyes were more collected and cool, those green ones that stared at him and sparked brightly like summer storm. There was such vigour in this elf and confidence that Taranir rarely saw in others. Self-worth almost dripped from those emerald eyes like blazing lightining and the elf was intently staring right into his eyes so boldly and with no fear of confrontation. And Taranir prevented a curse that formed in his lungs. He tried to evade sparring with others to allow himself for a bit of rest, and now it proved to be for nothing with perspective of a duel with Oropher Erthorion.

However, he barely managed to start thinking about the excuse he could use, when at this moment Taranir was lucky to have Lirwen nearby.

‘I will gladly spar with you.’ she said stepping in front and unsheeting her sword and green eyes didn’t stare anymore into Taranir, but Oropher focused all his attention on Lirwen.

Without saying anything he tilted his head, quietly accepting the challenge and Taranir was so glad that he managed to get away with this. Sparring with Oropher won’t be idle matter and it will require from him all the focus, strength and vitality - everything he wanted to save. No. Sparring with Oropher was something he had to avoid at all cost.

At first glance Lirwen had neutral position but Taranir noticed this delicate incline that suggested how she wanted to begin this fight. Oropher noticed it too and he moved at her as first, knowing what move she will do and planning the fight ahead.

Oropher was fast like a blur of fury, striking with strength of a monsoon and this combined with his good technique, ability to react quickly and evaluate, made him a deadly opponent. He wished to overpower his enemy the quickest possible and he had stamina that allowed him to go on for long with the viguor he currently had, biting from every angle possible to get to his enemy’s throat.

Lirwen stood against him with no falter, breaking his every assault and advancing herself - she had a taste for lighter and shorter swords with which she could maneuver much quicker, but she had shorted range and had to come much closer to her opponent. And Oropher was not about to let her close enough as much as she needed and wanted to.

Taranir could see few inaccuracies in Oropher technique but even then his level of skills was impressive considering that he was just a recruit. It was no wonder that he was considered as the one from the highest league with expectations to become an officer, if not more.

For all those two cycles Taranir heard enough about Oropher’s fiery temper, pieces of information came to him when he cared to listen and he heard enough to believe that Oropher was hot-headed and highly temperamental - getting on his bad side was a terrible idea, which never prevented Aenor Orchalion from taking him for his lifelong rival, but about this Taranir didn’t know much.

There it was - a breakthrough. Lirwen managed to press forward and things that happened next were almost at the same time.

Lirwen striked ahead but Oropher dodged, stepping to the side and he caught Lirwen’s wrist that held a sword, dragging her even more forward so she will lose her balance. But she was not quick to let herself be swayed that easily - with her free left hand she swinged and striked Oropher with fist, right in the face.

The blow was strong enough that Oropher was thrown off balance but it was not enough for Lirwen to save herself. One thing she didn’t acknowledged was something that Taranir knew - Oropher never backed down and there was no challenge he would not take on himself. As brave it was, at the same time it lead to self-destruction, but one thing was clear - Oropher didn’t let go. No matter how hard he will be challenged, his response will be twice as strong.

Taranir saw him tightening grip on Lirwen’s wrist, his right hand let go of a sword and he reached for a dagger that rested at his belt - when Oropher pressed the blade against Lirwen’s throat the fight was over.

She let go of her light sword and Oropher sticked the tip of a dagger to her chin, bidding her to straighten up. But despite that she lost, there was a delicate smile on her face and her diamond eyes didn’t dodge from intensity of Oropher’s green ones.

It was quite amazing how quickly Lirwen was changing interest. When Oropher let her go, she went to retrieve her sword, quickly bending over to grab it from the ground but the manner of her move indicated immediately that she wished Oropher to see all of her graces. And Taranir saw clearly that Oropher didn’t even try to hide from staring at her long legs and shapely bottom. He suspected that everyone who happened to look at this moment glanced at her briefly.

Then, when she sheeted back her sword and passed near Oropher meaningfully close, he caught her quickly around waist and pressed closer to himself.

‘The time spend with you may be something to remember if you fuck as hard as you fight.’

Lirwen smiled hearing it and she tilted his head a bit, letting Oropher press a kiss on her neck. His hand dropped lower on her body and wolvish smile on his face only flattered Lirwen even more.

‘If you will ever miss elleth’s touch...then ask nicely and you will have a chance to see it for yourself.’ she said, half-closing her eyes flirtily and then she reached out, unsticking Oropher’s hand from her bottom.

Taranir quietly cleared his throat, preventing loud sigh. Sometimes he had to admit that he envied others who were able to be so open to their needs and show them so freely. It was not that he was ashamed of being intimate with someone, neither he was too shy to flirt but such spontaneous hitting on a stranger was something he was not able to do. It didn’t lie in his character.

‘Huh.’

Taranir focused up immediately, realising that someone was standing beside him and that he actually allowed himself to be sneaked upon. And when he looked at the elf beside him at the tip of his eye, he saw a storm of midnight hair and the elf turned his face to look straight at him.

‘Who would you fuck? Him or her?’

Another one too bold for his own good. Taranir didn’t know if the elf wanted to shock him with his suggestion but he said nothing and turned eyes away from golden eyes that kept staring at him.

‘Ah, but where are my manners!’ the elf said but nothing indicated that he felt bad about not introducing himself.

‘I know who you are...Amdir.’ Taranir said, interrupting him and he saw that Amdir’s golden eyes lit up with sparks.

Amdir Edwethonion, Prince of Doriath. Yet one more of those recruits who were considered as an elite, but Amdir was different and even Taranir heard about it not once. Some said he was a bit messed up, others were a bit cautious of him and few wanted to spar with him since he was known to be brutal in fight. He was said to be unpredictable, far more than Oropher who was not known to lash out without a reason, but Amdir did and he did that quite often.

Many would have felt anxious while having Amdir standing so close. Taranir didn't care much. He didn't intend to get in a fight with Amdir, but knowing short-tempered Prince everything could be invitation for a fight, but neither Taranir will allow himself to be pushed around. He simply stood his ground, keeping his silence, and it proved to be enough.

‘Amdir!’ Oropher called then when he and Lirwen let go of each other, and he tilted his head, silently saying for his cousin to follow him.

And Amdir followed, leaving Taranir’s side with a cunning smile but before he was fully gone he turned back to look at Taranir.

‘Put a bit of ice on your arms or some herbs. They will heal faster, you know.’ Amdir said and there was still smile on his face but not cheeky or cunning one as Taranir thought before.

He was staring after leaving Princes with silent wonder and cosideration. What was this about, he didn't know, but after a moment both alike, Amdir and Oropher, turned to look back at him and their green and golden eyes were like a gleam in the darkness. Taranir stood alone against two wolves that were grinning at him with large fangs, circling him into a trap.

For some reason the two Princes took interest in him and for Taranir’s liking, it smelled like troubles. Troubles he didn’t ask for and moreover, didn't have time for.


End file.
